To continue the operation of an existing Scanning Microscope Laboratory which is available for general faculty use. Two existing microscopes, a Hitachi HFS-2 and a Coates-Welter 50-4, will be kept in use and improved. Also to establish a microscope users' laboratory for people who wish to use our high resolution 40 KV STEM and to establish collaborative arrangements with other users through the appointment of post-doctoral fellows. Similarly, to establish a Users' Laboratory in conjunction with the 1 MEV STEM which is now under construction and which should become available for initial experiments at the end of 1975. Again post-doctoral appointments will be utilized to establish collaborative research programs.